lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Snow Leopards
'Snow Leopards '''are felines that appear in ''The Lion Guard universe. Appearance Snow leopards have whitish to gray fur with black spots on their head and neck, but larger rosettes on the back, flanks and bushy tail. The belly is whitish. The fur is thick with hairs between 5 and 12 cm (2.0 and 4.7 in) long. The colors of their eyes can vary from pale green to gray in color. Additionally, compared to other cats of the Panthera genus, the body of a snow leopard is stocky, short-legged and slightly smaller. Information Snow leopards feature several distinct adaptations for living in a cold, arid mountainous environment. They are as follows: *Their bodies are stocky, with thick, soft fur, and their ears are small and rounded. (These features help minimize heat loss.) *Their paws are broad and well distribute their body weight for walking on snow (acting like natural snowshoes) and have fur on their undersides to help increase their grip on steep and unstable surfaces. (They also help minimize heat loss.) *Their tail is long and flexible to help maintain balance on rocky terrain; it is also very thick due to fat storage, and is very thickly covered in fur, thus letting the leopard use it like a blanket to protect its face while it sleeps. *Their nasal cavities are wide, and short, which helps to warm the air before it reaches the leopard's lungs. *They can survive incredibly high falls. Unlike other Panthera felids, the snow leopard doesn’t have a specific larynx required to roar and despite their namesake, snow leopards are actually a sister relative to Tigers as opposed to Leopards. Lion Guard Snow leopards are very stealthy predators as their coloring can camouflage them to be nearly invisible to other animals, even depicting them as a ghost. Though it’s mostly possible by using snow to cover their body, which means they are completely visible without snow. This amazing ability can scare off prey or enemies thanks to their amazing speed and agile movementsm. This ability could also be considered a great defense mechanism for hiding away from enemies. With their speed, they can travel nearly as fast as leopards like Makucha. They're great climbers for trees or mountains. Their sense of smell is strong, nearly as strong as a leopard, as proven by Chuluun shown as she was able to lock on to the remnants of Bunga's scent near the pass to the Tree of Life. Ghost of the Mountain The snow leopard Chuluun is trying to attack some Red Pandas. She gets defeated by Bunga who the red pandas call "the chosen one." Chuluun soon joins Makucha's Army Dragon Island Chuluun is seen with Makucha who's asking Ora to join his army. The River of Patience Makucha's Army are at the mountain pass following the Lion Guard's scent. They start to argue and Chuluun and Ora don't take orders from anyone. After making their way through the mountain pass they run into the Night Pride. After a few battles with the Night Pride and the Lion Guard, Mama Binturong becomess their new leader. Little Old Ginterbong Mama Binturong infiltrates the Tree of Life by pretending to be a sick animal that Makucha and Chuluun were trying to eat. After gaining access, she gathers information and reports back. Later, she hatches a plan to have Makucha, Chuluun, and Ora infiltrate the Tree of Life at dawn when the Night Pride are tired and finishing their patrols. Mama would act as a decoy calling for help on the other side of the Tree of Life which would distract the teams while Makucha's army would attack Queen Janna unencumbered. The plan backfires when Ono notices her slip-ups, and Anga sees from a distance that she's in no danger. Mama tries to get revenge on Bunga, but he easily repels her and reveals her identity to the Night Pride. The Lion Guard and Night Pride force Makucha's army to leave once again. Long Live the Queen Outside the mountain pass, Makucha's Army has cornered a family of tigers consisting of a mother and her cubs, barring them from entering the Tree of Life. Wanting to give her cubs a chance to escape, the mother tells them to go on without her before pouncing on Makucha. Mama Binturong orders Chuluun to go after the fleeing cubs as the tigress faces off against Makucha and Ora. The army gets defeated again. The Lake of Reflection Inside the mountain pass, Makucha's Army s once again confronted by the Night Pride. The Lion Guard soon comes to help themRani instructs the Lion Guard to handle Ora while the Night Pride fights the leopards, leaving Mama Binturong to Anga and Ono. Under Rani's command, the Army is beaten and kicked out of the pass. Outside, Mama Binturong tells the Army what she has learned, claiming they have the perfect opportunity to attack. Noting the Night Pride patrols at night while the Lion Guard does so at daytime, Mama proposes attacking at sunset, At sunset the Army spots the Guard coming and move to fight them as Kion quickly realizes their battle strategy. As both groups engage each other, a tired Beshte is bitten by Ora, leaving him paralyzed. Anga spots the Night Pride (save Rani) approaching, with Kion quickly giving them instructions to fight the Army. Triumph of the Roar When Makucha and Mama Binturong's army of predators take over the Tree of Life, Kion must find a way to channel the power of his roar and drive them out. He uses it to banish the army far away from the Tree of Life and never be shown again. Notable Snow Leopards in The Lion Guard *Chuluun Category:Animals Category:Felines Category:Leopards Category:Mammals Category:Real Life Category:Mountain's Inhabitants